transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Squeezeplay (TF2017)
Squeezeplay from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Squeezeplay doesn't draw much of a line between sabotage and devastation. He considers himself an unstoppable engine of destruction, and will charge into any situation without regards to safety. He's not an idiot — he's merely harnessed the tactical advantages of brute force and intimidation. As Squeezeplay figures it, he is strong enough, tough enough, and fierce enough to plow through most battlefield fortifications and opponents without much damage, so...why not simply do that? His Nebulan partner, Lokos, was a smuggler and air pirate on his home planet before joining the Decepticons. His relationship with Squeezeplay is two-fold. On the one hand, Lokos was always a creative and crafty criminal, and so he tries to get Squeezeplay to use his head more in combat. On the other hand, though, he recognizes the sheer brutal effectiveness of his partner's methods, and so more often than not is comfortable just to let Squeezeplay have his fun. Why mess with what works? History Arc 3 Squeezeplay was one of Scorponok's soldiers on Cybertron. He was first seen eagerly driving a group of Autobot prisoners towards the smelting pool, begging his commander to allow him to torture the captives en route. Fortress Maximus and his band of interlopers jumped them, however, and the Decepticons were forced to retreat. |Ring of Hate| After Maximus's unit abandoned Cybertron, Scorponok received word they had come to the planet called Nebulos, and brought a strike team to that world in order to exact revenge. Squeezeplay joined Scorponok in assaulting the planet's capitol, Koraja, as the Decepticons tried to penetrate the city's walls. The Decepticons' forward momentum was halted, however, by the arrival of the new Autobot Headmasters. Fortress Maximus and several of his crew members had binary bonded with their Nebulan allies, creating two-in-one warriors. The increased skill and accuracy gained from this combination sent Squeezeplay and the other Decepticons fleeing into the night. |Broken Glass| In the remote Plains of Thok, Scorponok's Decepticons made camp at the industrial complex whose hyper-galactic tranceiver had first alerted them to the Autobots' presence. Forced to admit the value of the Headmaster process, Scorponok allowed himself, Squeezeplay, and several other Decepticons to undergo the process, binary bonding with Lord Zarak — political rival of Fortress Maximus's Nebulan partner — and his entourage. Squeezeplay was binary bonded with Lokos. Joining with Lokos did little to boost Squeezeplay's fighting style at first, and only by threatening civilian hostages were Scorponok and his men able to get the drop on the Autobots. |Love and Steel| As the war continued to escalate on Nebulos, both sides decided to quit the planet and moved on to planet Earth after receiving a distress signal. |Brothers in Armor| The Decepticons met the Autobots on Earth and were defeated in battle. |Trial by Fire| Squeezeplay worked with his partners Horri-Bull and Fangry in manipulating a group of human bounty hunters called the Roadjammers into capturing the Autobots for them. Unfortunately, the Roadjammers discovered that their human partners were actually robots in disguise. Though they did use the jammers they were provided to capture three Autobots, the Roadjammers used a frequency splitter to jam three more Transformers—namely, Squeezeplay and his companions Fangry and Horri-Bull. The Decepticons' plans were scrapped when the Roadjammers used their jammer to control all six jammed Autobots and Decepticons to attack Mr. Z and Scorponok. Overwhelmed, the Decepticons' anti-jammer was required to free them all, allowing Squeezeplay and the others to escape. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Squeezeplay and the other Decepticon Headmasters and Targetmasters took Scorponok's headless body with them to ambush the Autobot Highbrow, who had taken Zarak from his shoulders in a previous battle. Though they succeeded in reuniting their leader with his head, the Decepticons soon found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Squeezeplay joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| When the Decepticons under Scorponok and Ratbat came to blows with one another, Squeezeplay led the charge against their foes along with Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin, and Horri-Bull. |Cold War| Trivia *Chris Cox voices Squeezeplay. Changes *Fangry, Horri-Bull, Lokos, and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Squeezeplay & Lokos didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Squeezeplay didn't appear in Time Wars. **On a related note: the Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spies Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons